


Frenemies

by areswarrior32



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Forgive Me, Humanstuck, School, Schoolstuck, idk i wrote this at like 3 am
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-26
Updated: 2015-08-26
Packaged: 2018-04-17 09:31:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4661577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/areswarrior32/pseuds/areswarrior32
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eridan Ampora has his first day at a new school, and Vriska shows him the ropes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Frenemies

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this quickly at like 3 am so i'm sorry for terrible writing. i figured i might as well post it anyway.

It started at the sixth grade of elementary school, when a new kid arrived for his first day at his new school.

A girl stood, scoping out the playground. She was wearing black jeans and a blue T-shirt. Her name was Vriska.

Vriska had gone to this school since kindergarten, and she immediately noticed the unfamiliar face. He was holding a wand, and swishing it around every once in a while.

"Loser!" she shouted at the boy. He was wearing a black shirt, an alternating dark and light powder blue scarf, black and blue striped pants, and glasses with no lenses. His name was Eridan.

He spoke with a wavy accent. "What? Who're you callin' a loser?"

"That'd be you, moron. Who carries around a magic wand?"

He showed frustration, but spoke calmly. "It's not a magic wand, it's a science wand. It's nothin' you'd understand, bein' a girl and all."

Offended, she said, "Excuse you, I'm Captain Spinneret Mindfang, and you can't talk to the captain like that."

"The 'captain' can't tell me what to freakin' do."

She became cocky, knowing she could easily take him down in a fight. "You should be quiet if you know what's good for you, new kid."

He put his 'science' wand down, and started to stand up, ready to go all at it, when a girl with a walking cane and red glasses intervened. "Vriska, you've already been suspended twice this year for fights. Don't you think you could spare the kid and yourself from trouble?"

Vriska asked, "What's another suspension if it means I get to teach this pretty boy a lesson or two?"

Sternly, the girl replied, "Vriska, let it go."

"Fine. Come on Terezi, let's go do something more worthwhile."

Smiling, Eridan said, "Yeah, that's right. Walk away. You know I'd kick your ass."

Vriska stopped in her tracks and turned towards him. "What did you say to me?"

"I said, I'd kick your A-S-S." The other students started to gather around after they noticed the commotion.

"Vriska..." Terezi said warningly. After Eridan stuck his tongue out at Vriska, it was all over.

They began trying to wrestle each other on the ground. "Oh my god, Vriska. Kid! She's not really this lame!" She said quietly to herself, "Why do I always try to tell people she's not lame..."

Within a minute, Eridan had Vriska pinned to the ground. "Sucks to be weak, doesn't it Vris?"

"I don't know..." Almost instantly, Vriska turned things in her favor, and Eridan was the one pinned to the ground. "Does it?"

He tried to get himself out, but he had no luck, she had bested him. Not that he was going to accept that of course. He kept struggling, ignoring the fact that she was stronger.

"Children! Children! Break it up!" A teacher yelled. He pulled Vriska off of Eridan. "Vriska Serket, what do you have to say for yourself?"

She laughed. "What? I'm just playing with my new friend. Right?"

He chuckled as he stood. "Yeah. Friend."

The teacher sighed. "Well... Don't get too rough with each other."

Together they replied, "We won't!"

The teacher looked at them warningly, and walked away.

"So... Friends?" Vriska asked, offering her hand for a handshake.

He replied, "We make better enemies than friends."

"Then... Frenemies?"

He thought for a second, and shook her hand. "Frenemies."

She smiled. "Come on loser, we've got work to do before you're ready to be a member of the captain's crew."  She put her arm around Eridan and started to lead him away, when she noticed Terezi wasn't moving. "Come along, Redglare."

"I think I'm gonna go harass you-know-who," she giggled.

"Fine. Have it your way. " She turned back to Eridan. "Let's go... Dualscar."

"I'm guessin' I don't get a say in whether or not you call me that?"

"Not a chance."

 

In the days that followed, Vriska told Eridan all about her stories of her pirate self and her adventures.

After reading some of the stories, Eridan asked, "Why do you keep writin' pirate with an eight?"

"Why do you talk so stupidly?"

"Why do you never know when to shut up?"

"Why don't you ever learn I'm better than you and I can write how I want?"

"Because you're not better than me, I'm freakin' amazin'."

"As if!"

 

Their arguments often led to fighting, and Eridan rarely won.

 

"Let me go, Vris!"

"Not until you address me as 'Captain,' idiot."

"I ain't callin' you Captain!"

She smiled and started to bend his arm the wrong way.

"FINE FINE CAPTAIN JEEZ JUST STOP!"

She let him go. "Much better."

"Now, Captain," he put emphasis on the word, Captain, "why did you want me here? I hope it wasn't just to start another fight."

"Oh, heavens no. I have a plan to-"

"I'm not gettin' involved in any of your plans." He started to walk out the door.

"Dualscar! Come back!" He stopped, and she mumbled, "I... I need you for this..."

"What was that? I couldn't hear you." Eridan said sarcastically.

She sighed. "I said... I need you."

"That's more like it."

"Shut up. You brought the things I asked, yes?"

"Yeah, twenty dollars, my science wand, and my Harry Potter book."

"Perfect. Give me one second." Vriska ran around her room, looking for a few specific items. She opened her spider bank that her parents had given her for her 7th birthday, and pulled out twenty dollars of her own. Next, she found her magic eight ball, which always seemed to give horribly inaccurate predictions. Last of all, she grabbed the first set of dice she had bought with her own money.

"Put everything in here," she explained, pulling out a metal lunchbox. They both dumped their possessions into the box, and Vriska shut it, locked it, and picked it up. "Come with me."

They left Vriska's house, and went into her backyard, where there was a hole that had been previously dug with a shovel next to it. She threw the box in, and handed the shovel to Eridan. "Well, bury it."

"Hell no. I'm not gettin' my hands dirty for you."

"You should respect the captain's orders, Dualscar."

"...fine..."

Eridan shoveled the dirt back into the hole until it was completely filled, and then packed the dirt down.

"Now what?" He said.

"Now we leave it until we need it! Isn't that obvious?"

"I hate you, Vris."

“Hate you too.”

 

 


End file.
